The Legacy of Kinkow: Book One- Makoolas
by MikaylaMakoola
Summary: Mikayla Makoola has lived her whole life feeling proud of being a Makoola. Now, as she makes eye-opening discoveries, she looks back on her daddy telling her stories about her family. In the end, will the things she failed to notice in those stories be the downfall of her? Or even worse... Will they be the downfall of the monarchy? Rated K , just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legacy of Kinkow- Book One: Mikayla**

Mikayla POV- 

My name is Mikayla Makoola, and I have been living a lie.

Ever since I was little my dad would tell me the stories of the Makoolas and how we were meant for greatness. He explained how Makoolas were smart, strong and quick. We don't back down from challenges. We stand up for ourselves and never bend. When we put our minds to something, no one can stop us.

I didn't know this is what he meant.

_Back when Mikayla was six- Still Mikayla POV-_

"_Daddy?" I asked the kind man sitting on the end of my bed. "Will you tell me a bedtime story?"_

_He patted my head gently, and smiled. Chuckling to himself, he turned to me. "Okay Mikayla. What would you like this story to be about?"_

_I thought for a moment. Would I say dragons and knights like my friend Tristan? He loved any story about adventurers. Or maybe I would say princesses that live perfect lives, like Candace from school. No… I couldn't choose princesses. That made me think of our own prince, the wicked Lanny. And he was only five! Suddenly, it came to me._

"_Daddy, tell me a story about us. The Makoolas! I want to know about my family!"_

_He grinned. He was proud of me for choosing a topic much more mysterious and complex then my friends' options. _

"_All right. Do you want make-believe or real-life?" He asked, curiosity evident in his tone._

_I beamed. "Tell me about Makoolas. Everything about us! Start from the beginning!"_

_He laughed, clearly impressed by my decisiveness. "Okay. A long time ago there was a brave farmer. His name was Milan. Milan was a leader. He set examples for everyone in Kinkow. Even the kings were thrilled by Milan's sure set mind, and way of doing what was best for the kingdom. Milan always put the need of the kingdom first. One day, the kings set down to talk. One king, Malakai, looked at his brother and said, 'Kalakai? We need someone to lead us. We must push this island towards great things! But we can not do it on our own! We need someone to help!'_

"_His brother nodded and began to think. Looking out the window, he saw Milan. Humble yet wise, the man was helping his neighbor carry a giant potato. Kalakai thought about the many great deeds Milan had done. Kalakai turned to his twin and clearing his throat said, 'Brother, look out the window. Do you see the humble farmer Milan? He is always looking out for others. Let's request his help!'_

"_So, the two kings set out to talk to Milan. After they met him, they knew they had found the perfect man to lead the kingdom to greatness. Malakai offered him a position as royal advisor. Milan was hesitant. He was not sure he was good enough to help the kings. However, he didn't want to disappoint them. So he agreed."_

_I squealed. "Daddy, are we related to Milan?"_

_He smiled a distant smile. "Well, let me tell you the rest of his story. Then you will know, okay?"_

_I nodded. "Please, tell me the rest!" He kissed my forehead. "All right, but just a little more. Then it's your bedtime, agreed sweetheart?"_

"_Agreed!" I sat up in bed, anxious to know more about Milan. _

"_Okay. Where was I? Oh yes… Milan was well on his way to becoming a great advisor. On his first day, he came up with an idea to keep the tarantula people at bay without violence. The key, he found, was simply learning why they were angry. Many times, it was for something that could be solved with very little difficulty. The kings were so impressed that they required all guards to speak tarantula. Of course, no one could speak the language of the tarantula people. The kings were displeased to learn that most guards could barely spell their own name."_

"_They couldn't even spell their names? I'm six and I can spell my name! And yours! Mine is M-I-K-A-Y-L-A! And yours is D-A-D." _

_He laughed. "Yes Mikayla, you're very smart for your age. But this was also a long time ago. Do you know what Milan did to fix that?"_

"_What?" I was leaning forward now, so excited to find out._

"_He came up with an idea. Milan proposed that there be a place where everyone go to learn things. Important things that can help them survive in life. Things like reading and writing. He came up with school." He told me._

_I nodded. "What about fighting?"_

"_Ah." My dad raised his eyebrows. "That was the problem. Not all citizens wanted to be guards. Some of them wished for a more peaceful lifestyle. We couldn't very well force the peace-seeking peasants to learn to live like a guard. That was Milan's next brilliant idea. He proposed a school for guards. Just for people that would serve and protect the kingdom. He called it 'fight school.'"_

_I clapped ecstatically. "Daddy, you went there! And I'm going to go there!"_

_He tucked a strand of my long brown hair behind my ear. "That's right, baby girl. Now, after a while, the kings stopped crediting Milan for the ideas. They told everyone that all the marvelous inventions and theory's were theirs. Milan was upset, but much too loyal to the kings to say anything. In time, the villagers forgot all about Milan. King Malakai felt bad for Milan, but King Kalakai refused to stop crediting himself. He continued to spew out Milan's philosophies as if they were his own. It went to his head. Kalakai began to lean away from the kind and gentle ways of Milan, and towards the cruel and harsh ways of evil. Within a year after the humble and brave farmer was forgotten, Kalakai was no longer good. For some unknown reason, Milan blamed himself._

"_Since Milan felt he was the cause, he fled. He was positive that he had been a bad influence on the kings, and was afraid he would taint Malakai as well. When he finished running, he took refuge in the jungle. There he met a sweet lady. This lady was not human, rather she was a hairy beast with sharp claws and teeth. The lady was impressed by Milan, as he did not run. Rather, he saw the kind and tranquility beneath all the fur. Milan, being a sharp young man, studied this lady. In time he learned her language. He found out her name was Malta. Malta was a sasquatch. In her spare time she taught him to survive in the wilderness. She taught him the way of the sasquatch. To repay her, Milan taught her the ways of the human. He schooled her in English and cooking and cleaning. He showed her the joys of logic and thinking outside the box. Within a month Malta was deep in love with the wise human, Milan. Milan had also found himself falling for the sweet sasquatch who had taken him in. They were so in love that they got married. On their wedding day, Milan got an urgent message from the kings._

"_He turned to his wife and said, 'Malta, my kings need me. The kingdom is not doing well without me there. According to Malakai, evil has gone about penetrating not only Kalakai's being, but his soul. I must return to help.'_

"_Malta frowned. She hated the idea of being away from her husband. 'Milan?' She asked, 'Is there anyway I could come?'_

"_He took one of her squatch paws in his smaller, less furry hand. 'Malta, I would never leave you. I want you to come.' "_

_I cooed, happy at the couple's relationship. "That's so sweet! I hope someday I can marry a boy like Milan!"_

_My daddy tried not to smile. He flashed me a stern look, though I could see the loving interior of it. "Mikayla, let's not think about you getting married."_

"_Why not?" I loved when my dad got overprotective. It reminded me of how much he loves me. _

"_Because baby. It's hard for your daddy to think of you growing up." He admitted._

_I gazed at my strong protector. "Don't worry. Even if I grow up and get married, you'll still always be my favorite boy, daddy."_

_He let out a loud chuckle. "I hope so." _

"_Can I hear the rest of the story, dad?" I asked._

_Glancing at the clock, he shook his head. "Tomorrow, okay? Tonight it's very late. We need you to get some sleep. You have school in the morning." _

_I sighed, but laid down. My dad kissed the top of my head. I snuggled in to the covers, trying to anticipate what would happen next._

Current day- Still Mikayla POV-

I still think back on the days when my dad told me about our family history. It was a beautiful thing, a story I had always treasured. I didn't mind that I didn't know the classic fairy tales, because I knew one that no one else in my class would ever know.

But now that I stand in front of the Kinkow Stone of Destiny, I wonder if I really ever knew the real story. Now here I am, staring at the history of the Makoolas.

Everything my dad said happened, happened. But, there were some parts he left out. The parts that may have been the most significant of them all.

**A/N: What did you think? I'm planning on doing mostly when she was six, but glimpses of nowadays. When we finish the Makoola history, then it goes to current day. Please, throw me a review telling me if I should continue or not! **


	2. Chapter 2- The Evil King

**Chapter 2- Kalakai's Transition**

_Mikayla as six- Still Mikayla POV-_

_I was under my covers. Curled up into a little ball, I suppressed a giggle. I lay as still as possible and quieted my breathing. _

"_Mikayla!" My dad's soothing baritone voice echoed throughout the house. "Mikayla… Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_I heard his footsteps, pounding the floor like a tarantula person's drum. They were in perfect time with the beat of my heart, and I closed my eyes. As the gentle harmony began to lull me to sleep, I didn't notice my dad creeping up to my bed. All of a sudden, he threw the covers off my bed. "Gotcha!"_

_I let out a scream. Letting my guard down was not something I often did. He chuckled. _

"_Were you asleep, baby girl?" He asked, a warm smile lighting up his face. _

"_No!" I insisted. "Of course not! I can't fall asleep before you tell me more about Milan!" _

_He rubbed his eyes. "Okay Mikayla. Where did I leave off?"_

_I grinned. "You stopped at the part where Milan and Malta agreed to go back to the castle together!" _

_He nodded, and ran his hand over the slight amount of stubble on his chin. "That's right… Okay. So, the brave and dutiful Milan was headed back to the castle with his lovely sasquatch bride. When he reached civilization, Malta froze. _

"'_Milan,' She whimpered, in her native tongue, 'I have never been around this many people. Especially humans. We sasquatches are solitary creatures.'_

"_He smiled at her. 'Malta, do not worry. You are brave and wise. You can do this. If anyone is rude to you, I will stop them. You know I love you.'_

"_She sighed. 'Yes, I know.'_

"_As they entered the castle, Malakai rushed towards them. He wore an expression of fear and guilt. He guided them to their room. Milan couldn't help but notice the way he continuously checked over his shoulder. It was as if he were waiting for something to attack him at any moment. Milan frowned. Why was his king acting so worried? Shrugging it off, he lead Malta into their new room. Malta smiled at her husband, and gave his back a reassuring rub. 'Sa gon bea rrit.' She sang._

"_Milan ran a hand through his dark brown hair. He knew that 'sa gon bea rrit' meant 'all will be okay' in sasquatch. He forced a smile, but couldn't ignore that feeling telling him that something was wrong. _

"_Suddenly, an unknown force pulled him to the window. Maybe it was his subconscious, maybe his gut feeling, but Milan felt it was a type of magic. He stared out the window in horror. Shining up above were two moons. Normally he wouldn't be concerned. He had learned that the double moons were a sign the island was preparing for a change. The part that scared him and shook him to the core was the second moon. It was a deep red color, like a drop of blood. _

"_Milan felt something stir inside him. A voice sounded. 'The Evil King has arisen.' It took Milan a second to realize it was his own._

"_Malta turned, her expression unreadable. It was obvious she was thinking. 'Milan.' She spoke softly. 'You're right. The evil king is back. And I'm afraid that-'_

"_All of a sudden, King Kalakai burst in. His normally oblivious, and selfish air was one of pure evil and darkness. He was followed by his brother, who was about to be destroyed. And of course, Kalakai was attempting to be the one who delivered the final blow._

"_They had to act fast. Malta gasped and proceeded to tackle King Kalakai to the ground. This enabled Malakai to get the upper hand over Kalakai, causing him to flee. Malakai was grateful to the brave sasquatch. He smiled at Malta, rewarding her a medal for ensuring the kingdom was safe again._

"_Malta was hailed a hero, but Milan was always called a coward for allowing his wife to fight for him. Milan did not mind, as he loved his wife. Unlike the now known as evil King Kalakai, he wasn't searching for the spotlight. Milan loved that Malta was beautiful and strong and he wouldn't want her any other way."_

_I opened my eyes wide in surprise. "Is that the end , daddy?"_

_He grinned. "No. Malta and Milan later had two children. Their names were Matthew and Mia. They were the second generation of Makoolas."_

"_I knew Malta and Milan were Makoolas! They're my great great grandparents, huh daddy!" I squealed._

_He nodded, cheerfully. "Yes Mikayla, they are. They were the beginning of us."_

"_Can you tell me the story of Matthew and Mia? Pleeeeease?" I begged._

_My dad put a reassuring hand on my knee. "Tomorrow okay?" _

_Sighing, I nodded. "But I have to go to school tomorrow!" I whined. _

"_Yes, but just remember: If you go to school now, in a few years you'll qualify for fight school. Don't you want to go to fight school?"_

_I pulled up my blankets and laid down. "Yes, I do."_

_He smiled. "Okay then. So get some sleep, baby girl." _

_I reached up and hugged my daddy. "I will. I love you daddy." _

"_I love you too, Mikayla." _

Mikayla POV- Present

This is strange. According to this ancient tablet, Milan had a brother. Why would my dad fail to mention him? There's a whole side to the family, my dad never even grazed. If I follow it down I can find my dad's cousins. Cousins he never said existed. I don't recognize any names… Except for one.

NO. I'm not related to him… There's no way. Maybe this is why daddy kept his mouth shut. This tablet says I'm related to:

Zadoc.


	3. The MOST Important Author's Note EVER

**The MOST IMPORTANT Author's Note EVER**

**Hello Fanfiction Friends. I am SO sorry for the false update, but this is important! I know you're probably upset with Disney. I mean, Brady didn't come back! However, Geno Segers has acknowledged this problem and is working on it. Picture this: All three kings back! For the most epic ending ever! THE PAIR OF KINGS MOVIE! So, if you want this to happen you must do two things:**

**1. Go on Instagram (or create one!) and follow genosegers. Then like his pic about the Pair of Kings Movie. The Disney producers are demanding proof that a movie would be a good idea! So, we have to show him. They'll do a movie based on the amount of likes.**

**2. Spread the word! Tell all your Facebook friends, your Twitter followers, your other Fanfiction fans that may not read my work, EVERYONE! We have to get this going! For Pair of Kings! For Brady. **

**Please, help me! We have to ensure that Brady comes back! BRAKAYLA MAY LIVE YET! Help me to carry on the Bra-Kayla dynasty! **

**Thank you guys for reading this long, boring author's note. I'm so sorry the update is taking so long, school has caught up to me. I will be posting this to my other stories, so be aware. Thank you for helping!**

_**MikaylaMakoola**_


End file.
